Yet, Another Futurama Crossover
by Safari Dude
Summary: I Wrote this when I was bored but i think it's ok
1. Part one

The Fairly Odd Parents Meet Futurama  
  
I WORTE THIS FIC WHEN I WAS EXTREMELY BORED  
  
It was a quiet day in Dimsdale, New York. Timmy Turner had just gotten home from school and his evil babysitter, Vicky, was awaiting his arrival. As usual, she commanded him up to his room. Timmy went up without a fight, knowing the consequences if he did put up a fight. Luckilly, unbeknownst to Vicky, Mom, or Dad, Timmy had magical gold fish who turned into his Fairy God Parents when he came into his room. These fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, often followed him to school and once even to city hall where they got to meet Dimsdale's Town Hero, Chompy The Goat.   
  
Timmy climbed the stairs to his room as he did many times before. He reached the last step, climbed onto the landing, and walked over to his bedroom. He walked inside and shoved the door closed. He then walked over to his bed, climbed onto it, and laid down on it. He felt his pillow take the shape of his head and his tiny pink hat as he laid his head down. He looked sleepishly at his ceiling and his fairies appeared in front of his eyes. Wanda looked down at him and said, "Aw, what's the matter, Slugger?" Timmy looked back at her, sighed, and said, "It's Vicky." Cosmo magically put Timmy in the air with his wand and Timmy sat up and finished, "I'm sick of her. She always makes me do her chores. I mean, come on, she's the babysitter, right?"  
  
Cosmo replied, "Cheer up, Timmy. You only need to have Vicky babysit you until you're...." He counted on his fingers and finished, "For the rest of your childhood." Cosmo put Timmy on the floor and Him and Wanda magicked themselves down to his eye level. Timmy looked at both Cosmo and Wanda before he said, "That's my point. I can't stand another minute with her. That gives me and idea." He turned to Cosmo and said, "Cosmo, I wish I had my magic time scooter." Cosmo looked at him and said as the star on the tip of his wand lit up, "No problem, Timmy." Within seconds Timmy's white, magic, time scooter appeared in the middle of his room sparkling like stars. Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo hopped onto the scooter and timmy typed 1000 years on the key pad on the scooter. The machine sparkled and in a puff of purple smoke it disappeared. The three of them got hurled back in time to what they didn't know would have serious consequences.   
  
THIS DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH FUTURAMA. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP SOON! 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
It was a quiet day in the year 3003 in New New York. Everyone working at Planet Express was waking up for work. Turanga Leela, the Captain of the Planet Express Ship, was already hard at work, fixing up the ship for a day's work. The delivery crew who's job it was to deliver packages that were sent to Planet Express were Turanga Leela, Captain of the Ship, Phillip J. Fry, Delivery Boy, and Bender, Delivery Boy (Bot).   
  
Leela was under the ship working on it. She turned one last bolt into place and came out from under the ship. Her face was smudged and her tools were all out of her tool box and scattered around the Planet Express Ship loading bay and her screw driver was no where to be found. Leela knew where that was. A couple nights before, Leela's little, black, three eyed, Niblonian companion who she calls Nibbler, had gotten into her tool box. After that she couldn't find her screw driver. She suspects that Nibbler, having the huge apetite he has, ate it, metal and all. She didn't bother to dicipline him. He had been like that since Leela first met him on Vergon 6. She discovered his huge apetite when he managed to swallow all of the animals, which were bigger than him, that Her, Bender, and Fry had rescued off the planet before it exploded.   
  
Leela gathered up what was left of her tools, put them back into her tool box, and walked back into the main building, her tool box tucked safely under her arm. She stepped into the lounge and over to a box that had 'Leela's Stuff' written on the front in black marker. She threw the tool box in it and pushed the larger box into a corner in the lounge. That's when Amy walked in. Amy was clumsy. She managed to trip over her own feet and fall down when she was walking into the lounge. Leela hurried over to her and helped her up. She asked without hesitation and with very little panic in her voice since those kinds of things happened to Amy all the time, "Are you ok, Amy?" Amy stood up, brushed off her pink sweat pants, and said, "I'm fine, Leela." She walked over to Leela's box and pulled out a photo album that had a picture of Leela's family on the front, the only picture of her mom and dad that Leela had. Leela rushed over and snatched the album away from Amy who had stopped digging through the box and was walking out of the lounge. After taking the precious book away from Amy Leela asked her, "What are you doing?" She pointed to the box and Amy turned around with the same speed as Leela's finger. Leela finished, "Can't you read? That box says Leela's Stuff not Amy's Stuff. And what are you doing with my photo album anyhow?" Amy answered Leela without hesitation, "I was gonna look in it, g'uh." Leela tucked the book under her arm and said, "Why were you gonna look in my photo album?" Amy didn't answer. Instead she just walked out of the lounge and motioned for Leela to come too. Leela followed almost obediently after she put the album back in her box.  
  
When Amy stopped in the confrence room in the Planet Express Building Leela almost keeled over with surprise. There in the confrence room sat a little boy on a white scooter and a green watch on with eyes and a pink hat on with eyes also. Leela rushed over to the boy and said, "What... How..." She turned to Amy and said, angrilly, "Amy, why did you let this kid in here?" Amy answered, "I didn't, he just seemed to appear out of nowhere. He says his name is Timmy Turner and he comes from the year 2003. What do you think, Leela?" Leela turned to Timmy who closed his eyes at the sight of her one eye. He opened them and Leela had her mouth open to say something. The words slipped out of Timmy's mouth faster than ice cream melts in a microwave, "What's with the eye?" He covered his mouth with both of his hands, thinking that he hurt Leela's feelings. Leela answered annoyed, "My name is Turanga Leela and I'm a mutant. What I wanna ask you is where did you come from? And don't make up anything." Timmy said hesitantly, "Well... I...Uh...My Fairy God Parents brought me here. Oops!" Discovering what he did, Timmy again covered his mouth with both of his hands. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his fairies.   
  
With a puff of smoke that appeared just in front of Leela, the toughest fairy in the universe, Jorgan VanStrangle, appeared with a pole with a star at the end. That was his wand. He turned to Timmy and said, "Timmy Turner, you broke the biggest rule inThe Rule Book, never tell anyone about your godparents. Now, Timmy Turner, you loose your godparents." Jorgan grabbed Cosmo and Wanda, who had turned back into their regular pink and green selves, by the wings and all the fairies disappeared. Timmy stood there for a minute. He couldn't believe it. His godparents were gone and they took the time scooter with them, leaving Timmy alone and stranded in the year 3003 and a shocked Leela and Amy staring at where Jorgan appeared and disappeared from.  
  
NOW YOU SEE WHY THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WTIH FUTURAMA. AND, AS WEIRD AS THIS MAY SOUND, I DO WATCH THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS SOMETIMES. 


End file.
